


Meeting Lupin

by Inspector_Spinda



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Spinda/pseuds/Inspector_Spinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OLD STORY) Jigen's second encounter with Lupin. Takes place in the spin-off episode, "Dying Day".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Lupin

Jigen pushed open the glass panel and slide out onto the roof. The night air had a bitter edge to it that nibbled away at this skin. He held his trusty magnum in one hand and gripped the side of the roof with the other. A strong breeze, blew his hat off and he reached out to grab it just before it flew out of reach.

He heaved a sigh, half from cold and half from annoyance. A team of cop cars had clustered around the building, completely surrounding him. Realizing he was out of escape options, he placed his gun down gently and lifted his hands up in surrender. Jigen watched as one of the cops confiscated his gun slipped it into his holster. He scrutinized his face, taking careful note of all his features before being lead back into the warehouse by three other officers.

Jigen expected to be lead to a police car, driven down to the station and interrogated, but as soon as his feet had touched the ground he was handcuffed and shoved to the ground. His hat slid off his head and landed on the ground several inches from his face.

"Dammit! It isn't Lupin!" one of the officers cried.

"Lupin? Just what kind of joke is this?" he protested. He remembered his first encounter with the self-proclaimed "master thief" and his so called girlfriend. They had almost gotten him killed twice already. Wherever he went, the two seemed impossible to get rid off.

Suddenly a woman stepped forward from behind the crowd of officers. She looked much younger than the other officers though they all seemed to treat her has a superior. She had short and curly brown hair and appeared to be French, but it was only when she opened her mouth to speak that Jigen realized _she_ was a boy. "It could be him in disguise. Let's make sure." he said, as two officers reach down and pinned the gun down.

"Oh come on! I'm not Lupin! The name's Jigen-" he stopped as he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his vision and saw a man with long white hair grinning at him from a corner. Just then, he felt a powerful force hit the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

When Jigen opened his eyes he was in the back of an armored truck with three cops guarding him, each with guns at their belts. Just as he started formulating a plan to swipe on of their guns and escape, there was an explosion and Jigen was thrown out of his seat and into the lap of the officer sitting across from him who he recognized as the one who had taken his magnum earlier.

Jigen reached into the cop's holster and snatched grabbed his magnum, prepared to shoot the first person who reached for their gun when he felt the truck flip onto its slide. He fell out onto the road and into a cage which immediately shut and tossed into back of a truck. He shot the lock off the cage and crawled out, just as he felt the truck begin to move.

He made his way to the front of the truck and pointed his gun at the driver. "You got a smoke?" he asked, not even caring who it was. He spotted a pack of cigarette sitting on the dashboard and picked it up. The label on the packet read, _Gitanes_. He sniffed and tossed it aside, "Crappy French brand." he grumbled, as he immediately realized who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"You should be nicer to the man who just saved your ass." Lupin said, flashing his usual cocky smile.

"Why do you keep following me?" Jigen asked.

Lupin shrugged. "Maybe you're the one whose been following me. Or maybe we've both been led here for the same purpose..." Jigen growled, annoyed at Lupin's ambiguous answer. "You're not from around here are you?" he asked.

"I'm from the States."

Lupin chuckled, "No wonder you talk so weird." Jigen growled again, wondering if he should risk jumping out of a speeding truck and finding his own way back to the city. He didn't want to be in the presence of Mr. Monkeyface, for long then he needed to. On the other hand, he was broke and had no where to stay for the night...

"So what are you doing way out here?" Lupin asked.

Jigen was silent for a long moment, deciding whether or not he should answer. Finally he said, "I came looking for someone."

"Well did you find who you were looking for?"

"No. Just a gravestone with his name on it." Jigen replied. "Arsene Lupin II."

* * *

"So you two knew each other huh?" Lupin said, maintaining his sly grin. Jigen frowned. This is was not the reaction he had been expecting. "Grandpa told me he had left for America, but that was years ago. How do you know him?"

"He was head of the Manhattan underworld back in the 50s." Jigen explained. "I was one of the first to join his gang. It started out as just a few street urchins, but within a few short years he had somehow managed turn it into a criminal empire. I had never seen anything like it. But all of it fell apart when he was caught. He was deported to France and killed in a train crash."

Lupin laughed, "Nah. I don't buy it. Not unless you saw the body and even then I would double check. If you didn't see it happen, it was probably just a rumor. Heck, he's probably the one who started it!"

"How can you be sure?" Jigen asked, "From what you said, it's not as if you two were close."

"You're right about that." he admitted, still grinning. "But he's still a Lupin and we don't throw in the towel that easily."

"So where do you think he is?"

"Who knows?! But if it's nice he'll probably be staying there a while..."


End file.
